General Secretary of the Politburo of the Central Committee of SPADES
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Chairman of SPADES and GSR Head of State |- ! Incumbent | } |- ! Predecessor | } |- ! Next Election | } |- ! colspan="2" | Details |- ! Style | } |- ! Seat | } |- ! First Holder | } |- ! Term | } |- ! Appointer | } |- ! Party | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The General Secretary of the Politburo of the Central Committee of SPADES is the head of the Socialist People's Alliance for a Democratically Elected Society, and the head of state of the Grimshire Socialist Republic. Although the General Secretary is officially only in charge of the internal affairs of the party, with the Poliburo serving as collective head of state, the General Secretary has near unlimited power over the party and, by extension, the government. The incumbent General Secretary since the Grimshire Revolution has been Barnaby Matthews, the man generally considered the father of the revolution and of the GSR itself. Powers of the Office The General Secretary is officially the leader of the SPADES Party, and holds control only over the internal affairs of the party. However, he in reality controls the Politburo, and thus acts as a dictator over the GSR. The General Secretary is able to make "advisory suggestions" to the Politburo, which they must obey, and the Presidium of the Grimshire Socialist Republic is constitutionally impotent, thus leaving no checks on the General Secretary's power. Through his control of the Party, the General Secretary also has direct control over the armed forces, as the Party War Council answers to him, and the Grimshire General Staff to them. In addition, the State Security Bureau answers directly to the General Secretary as an organ of the Party, further cementing the power of the office. The General Secretary presides over meeting of the Politburo, although these are little more than advising sessions, with the Politburo acting more like a cabinet. Every Wednesday the Presidium of the Grimshire Socialist Republic meets, and the General Secretary is to preside over the meeting, although the Presidium is less powerful than the Politburo, and the General Secretary usually sends a proxy (often a junior politburo member) to preside over it's meetings unless the General Secretary intends to make a televised address, in which case the Presidium makes for an impressive audience. Succession As the current General Secretary is the beloved "Father of the Revolution", and has been appointed for life, the line of succession for the General Secretary has never been clearly defined, at least publicly. It is assumed by most foreigners, including Happy Nation's Office for Military Intelligence, that there will be a meeting between the Politburo members to choose a successor for the General Secretary. Category:SPADES Party Category:Grimshire Socialist Republic Category:Leaders Category:Politicians Category:General Secretary of SPADES